Disenchanted - A Monsters Inc Fan Fiction
by emofella
Summary: Forbidden love plagues a lost soul; love for his best friend, co-worker, and roommate.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

AN: this is the greatest Disney fanfiction ever written.

He was my roommate. And I was in love with him.

He could never know, because I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had.

Hi, I'm Mike Wasowski, I'm a monster, and I'm in love with my roommate, Sully.

It started back, freshman year of college. At MU (that's Monsters University). I was just a kid, and I walk into my first class. And there he is. He was huge, and I knew in more ways than one.

He was athletic, and tall, and handsome, and I knew I could never get someone like him. I mean, look at me. I'm a short, green, one eyed monster, and I sound a hell of a lot like Billy Crystal. Kind of like the muscinex guy.

I wasn't out yet, but I knew I felt something about him, I'd never felt about anyone else.

We met at a party about five months in. We started talking, and became friends. We roomed together for the next 3 years.

Sometimes during those nights, I'd stand over his bed and watch him sleep. Imagining him filling me full of his blue and purple polka dotted member. Roaring in his mighty, Goodmanesque voice. If he ever got restless while I was there, I'd stroke the fur on his head until he fell deeper asleep.

After college, we moved in together in a two bedroom in Monstropolis. We got a job together at Monsters, Inc. We still work there today. He scares the kids and I collect the screams. Sometimes I get so turned on I have to go to the bathroom to pound off.

I want him to make me scream the way he makes them scream.

Tonight, we get home from work, and before going to bed he grabs my arm.

"Mike, there's something I just have to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

AN: THIS IS ART. IT'S NOT HERE FOR YOU TO OOGLE

Sully holds my arm, with the strength of a hundred stallions.

"What is it?" I exclaim.

"I just thought you should know", Sully replies, "I kind of have a girlfriend now."

My heart

Sinks.

"Oh." I say, my voice quivering. "That's...great."

"Yeah." Sully replies.

"What's her name?" I say softly.

"Mikenzie" Sully says.

"Well, I'm really happy for you." I say, trying to smile.

I turn and walk into my room, wiping a singular tear from my singular eye.

I don't turn back, but I know he's watching me, with his two eyes.

Bastard.

 **. . .**

I lay awake all night. I sob into my pillow, soft and light. My body is ACHING for Sully's massive member. I need him. But I can never have him.

I watch the sun rise through my red, swollen eye.

Around 10 AM, there's a knock at the door. I hear Sully open it, then I hear him say,

"Mikenzie! How are you?"

My entire body clenches, like my bones are being crushed by my skin.

"Mike? Are you home?" yells Sully.

I realize my eye is still red and my cheeks tearstained. He can't see me like this. I scramble out of bed and run to hide in the bathtub, and close the shower curtain.

"Mike?", I hear again – this time, from the hallway not even ten feet away

"Well, guess he's not here. Mikenzie, can you give me a second, I have to use the bathroom."

A chill runs down my legs.

I hear the bathroom door open, then close.

My breathing is shallow.

He lifts the toilet seat, and begins to pee.

My curiosity is piqued, and it overtakes my body.

I peel back the curtain, just a hair. My eye darts around the room, landing on Sully's HUGE monster dong.

It's even more beautiful than I could have imagined. It must be at least two feet long, and about 15 inches thick. It's perfect. Amazing.

The last golden drop of urine escapes from his urethra, that lucky toilet. He flushes, closes the toilet and walks out.

I sit in the bathtub until Mikenzie and Sully leave, frozen in thought.

They come back later that evening, and I'm faced with my own mortality.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I hear the door open, followed by laughing. At first, I think it's just Sully, but then I hear another laugh. A feminine laugh.

It's her.

I summon all the courage I have to get up and walk out into the living room, fists clenched, brow tight. She is standing there, kissing MY man.

Fury fills my body. Watching their moist lips intertwined. They pull away from each other, and her eye meets mine.

She's a short, green, one eyed monster. It's like looking in a mirror. The only difference between us is a pink bow sitting atop her green scalp, and pink claw polish on her claws.

Skank.

We stand, staring at each other, not entirely sure what to say. Sully interjects.

"Oh, Mike…uh…. this is Mikenzie."

Mikenzie gives me a little wave.

Bitch.

I wave back.

There's a long awkward, pregnant pause.

"Well, I'm going to get going." Mikenzie says, thrusting through the silence.

"Oh, okay" Sully says, "See you soon!"

They kiss. I gag.

Mikenzie closes the door behind her.

Sully and I are left standing in silence in our little apartment. We both know what the other is thinking.

Sully breaks the silence.

"So…what do you think?"

I chuckle.

"What do I think? What do I think? I think she seems like a fcuking skank, that's what I thinks."

"Come on Mike." Sully replies, "What makes you think that?"

I'm FUMING.

"I just…that's what I think okay?!"

"But why?" Sully yells.

I turn and start back to my room. Then I stop. I'm going to put everything on the line.

"Because she looks just like me! That's why!"

Sully goes a paler shade of blue.

He stammers, "Th-that's ridiculous."

"Oh, come on Sully." I reply, "Take one look at that fugly whore, and you tell me we aren't IDENTICAL."

"B-but, she has pink claws, and a bow!" Sully exclaims

" _I_ could have pink claws! _I_ could wear a bow! Is that what you want James? You want me to paint my fcuking claws and put on a fukcing bow? Will you love me then?!"

"What?" Sully says.

"How can you be so blind, Sully?!" I scream, "I've been in love with you since the day we met. Back at Monster U."

"I know that!" Sully screams.

We both pause, thinking about what Sully has just said.

"You what?" I stammer.

"I know you're in love with me." Sully says, making his way over to the liquor cabinet. "I've known from the very beginning."

He opens a bottle of scotch and pours himself a drink.

"Then why have you stayed friends with me all these years?" I ask, tenderly.

Sully takes a big sip of his scotch.

"Because…because I feel the same way."

I gasp.

"What?"

He turns and looks at me, his eyes glassy with limpid tears, the fur under his eyes matted.

"I've always loved you, Mike. I've been ignoring it for ten years, trying to bury it under hookups, booze, and loose women. What I've really been searching for all these years, has been you. You're all I want. You're all I have. I'm just trying to find my own path in this crazy monster world we live in. I know Mikenzie looks just like you, didn't you think for a second that might have been the reason I'm with her?!"

We stand in silence.

I find the courage to walk up to him, and I take his big hairy paw in my small green hand.

"But why do you need her when I'm standing right here." I say.

My heart is pounding in my chest.

Sully leans down to my level, and engulfs my lips with his. There's fur in my mouth but I couldn't care less. My member tingles, as I feel him pressed against me. Things will never the same.


End file.
